Barriers for restricting the passage of vehicles (such as automobiles, trucks, busses and the like) are generally known. Such barriers are typically categorized as “inoperable barriers” in which the position of the barrier typically does not change, and “operable barriers” in which the position of the barrier is typically configured to change. Known inoperable barriers include “inertial” or “friction” type barriers such as “jersey barriers” and concrete planters that are often provided for managing traffic flow or patterns, such as at roadway construction areas, and fixed posts, that are typically embedded in a foundation, etc. Known operable barriers typically include gates (swinging, lifting, etc.) and retractable posts (known as bollards) that are intended to control access by restricting vehicular access to an area (e.g. “secure” or “controlled” area, etc.) unless authorized, in which case the position of the barrier changes (e.g. opens) to permit access and then returns (e.g. closes). However, such known vehicle barriers do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features). For example, inoperable barriers that are not readily movable tend to increase delays and inconvenience to those requiring vehicular access to an area. Also, such known operable barriers, such as gates and the like may be subject to breach by vehicles traveling at increased speeds (e.g. gate crashing, etc.). For example, the increasing threat of certain acts of terrorism and other security-related events that are carried out with vehicles tend to challenge the integrity of such known operable barriers that are intended to help protect life and property.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a turntable barrier system or the like of a type disclosed in the present Application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features:
1. A system providing a barrier that is resistant to unauthorized breach by vehicles.
2. A system movable between a first position intended to prevent passage of a vehicle and a second position intended to permit passage of a vehicle.
3. A system providing spaced apart barriers that permits maximum and unchecked pedestrian access/passage, but restricts vehicle access/passage.
4. A system that is integrated into a vehicle traffic surface (e.g. roadway surface, etc.).
5. A system that occupies a minimal depth within a roadway surface.
6. A system that provides an economical operable vehicle barrier system.
7. A system that provides a less visually obtrusive operable vehicle barrier system.
8. A system providing spaced-apart barriers mounted on a rotatable platform (e.g. turntable, etc.) that is rotatable in plane of the roadway between a first position where the barriers form a line generally perpendicular to traffic flow to restrict access, and a second position where the barriers form a line generally parallel to traffic flow to permit access.
9. A system providing barriers having sufficient mass and strength to resist impact from vehicles.
10. A system having barriers that are integrated with a turntable.
11. A system that permits operation of the barrier remotely from the barrier or manually at the barrier.